The Borderline Of Relationships
by DeathRealm
Summary: Gordon's birthday party, four brothers, a karaoke, and alcohol. What could possibly go wrong? And how does this effect our dear boys in blue?


_**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Thunderbirds, or any of the characters except those which have been created purely through imagination. I also have no right to say I own the song, 'Enola Gay', produced by OMD, or 'Hold Me Now' performed by The Thompson Twins.**_

_**Story is Movie Verse, though I suppose the personalities originate from the TV series, so you can read it however you want.**_

_**This idea actually came to me when I was contemplating the close relationship Scott and Virgil possess. Though I can honestly say I think it stemmed from a comment about how Virgil and Scott look like a couple rather than brothers, by a character from Purupuss's story 'Blind Ambition Part II Blind Fury'. So credit to her! And if you haven't read the story? Spare yourself a LOT of time to do so, (it's very long), and enjoy.**_

_**Anyway on with this short fiction...**_

* * *

A nightclub. Of all the places Gordon could have picked to go out to for his birthday, he picked a nightclub, Scott thought bitterly as he trudged through the lively and overcrowded room.

Having been allocated the job of parking the family jet safely, Scott unfortunately was left behind and had no idea where in this darned place his brothers were to be found.

Spotting Virgil and John already seated at a table, which was located at the edge of the dance floor, Scott rolled his eyes and proceeded towards them.

"Took you long enough didn't it? I swear your age is slowin' you down Scotty boy," Virgil jested upon seeing his elder brother's arrival.

"Shut it V, hey where's Gordon?" Scott questioned the blonde seated opposite Virgil.

Gesturing behind him in the direction of the bar John raised his eyebrows, "Did you honestly expect him to be anywhere else?"

"Frickin' teenagers..." Mumbling to himself more than anything Scott sat down adjacent to Virgil. "So boys, what's on the agenda?"

John shrugged helplessly, he too not being one for partying.

However Virgil was a little more enthusiastic... "KARAOKE!"

"Oh no way! There is no chance that I am going up on that stage, and singing!" Scott declared.

"I second that", John said raising his hand in agreement.

"Aw come on, you two are such party poopers!" Virgil stated challengingly.

Crossing his arms in a way that screamed defiance Scott shook his head, "it's not happening Virg."

Amused by his brother's behaviour Virgil merely shook his head, "we'll see if you stand by that after a good few drinks".

"Whatever".

_**

* * *

Many alcoholic beverages later...**_

Scott Tracy, a twenty-four year old respectable male, ex-USAF pilot, commended for many reasons and Field Commander of International Rescue... Who would think it?

At present he was 'dancing' outrageously on the colourfully lit disco floor, thoroughly enjoying the many people casting glances at him. Shame they were all so jealous of his amazing dance moves...

"Virgil, the next time we go anywhere with him?"

"Yes?" Virgil acknowledged turning his head away from the humourous scene.

"He is NOT drinking!" Gordon said in a tone that held no room for arguing.

"Well if you hadn't given him all of those shots he'd be pretty sober, gees he dances like Dad" Virgil laughed once again his eyes roaming. "Oh my God..."

"What?" Gordon questioned urgently after following the direction his brother was looking in.

John Tracy, a twenty-two year old considerate man, highly intellectual and a writer of many books based around space, the main occupant of Thunderbird 5, was currently engaging himself in the wonders of the robotic dance – Seemingly finding it very amusing.

"Oh for Pete's sake not him too! I thought those two were the responsible ones?" Gordon inquired in desperation.

"Apparently... Hey! Who's going to pilot the jet back home?"

"Oh bugger, this is a mess!" Gordon ran his hands through his hair in annoyance just as his usually mature brother made his way towards them.

"Virgil, Gordon! OH MY GOD! Have you seen the bright circles? They move around the room, and on the floor, and when I try to grab them? They disappear!" John yelled over dramatically.

Upon hearing John's clearly drunken description of what he would usually refer to as 'projections from a disco ball' Gordon and Virgil broke out in hysterics.

"On seconds thoughts... Maybe this won't be so bad?" Virgil managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"Just wait till the Karaoke starts", grinned Gordon mischievously.

However just thirty minutes later their hopes were shattered. It appeared that Scott possessed a rare ability to sober up extremely quickly, and was in the process of rejecting attempts to persuade him to get up and sing.

"Not a chance Gordo, why would I even CONSIDER it?"

"Because it's my birthday, you're my favourite big brother and you love me?" Gordon pouted and decided it was time to play it the dirty way.

Scott growled, "That was cheap Gordy... Even for you".

"Hey wai..." About to protest Gordon was silenced.

"Be quiet! Do you want me to do this or what?"

Smiling broadly Gordon enveloped his brother in a giant hug, "I love you Scotty!"

"What are you going to sing?" Virgil questioned curiously from his place.

Shrugging his shoulders and raising his hands Scott answered, "Who knows? I'll surprise you".

* * *

"He's gonna sing Enola Gay you know?" John explained from his position, head lying on his folded arms as he tried to fight the aftermath of too many drinks and hyperactive dancing.

"Excuse me?" Virgil turned to look at John.

"Enola Gay... The one about that bomber plane thing... He sings it all the time at home, in fact it's all he ever does".

"It gets worse each time too", Gordon quickly added.

"At least he's gonna go up there and do it, GORDON", Virgil shot an accusational glare at the youngest Tracy present – Alan remaining on the mainland, too bad for him he had a school to attend.

"Hey! This is MY party, and I get to do what I want".

"Getting a little used to authority aren't you? Just enjoy it, Scott won't forget this anytime soon", Virgil advised, glad that he was able to decrease Gordon's sense of royalty with the forewarning of Scott's wrath.

"Yeah," John continued, "you must remember, out in the real world, everyday on the job is like Scott's birthday, he has total command over you".

"Ah." Gordon decided to keep quiet upon realisation of what was to come.

Before the conversation could develop any further, the loud screech of the microphone was heard throughout the large room as the music was halted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I would like to thank you all for coming tonight, and also a compliment for the amount of people who decided to sign up for our weekly Karaoke night..."

The young man on stage continued his probable common speech before the first participant stepped up, a middle aged man with slightly grey hair.

About halfway through the karaoke it was announced that the next person on stage would be Scott Tracy, singing 'Hold Me Now' by the Thompson Twins.

"You what?" Shocked by the change in routine John turned to face his handsome brother who stood confidently with a microphone in hand.

Winking at his family Scott broke into song. Not the clichéd beautiful voiced singing... Just your average person trying to recreate a piece of music.

"I have a picture, pinned to my wall.  
An image of you and of me, and we're laughing and loving it all.  
Look at our life now, tattered and torn.  
We fuss and we fight and delight in the tears that we cry until dawn.

Hold me now, warm my heart  
stay with me, let loving start...

You say I'm a dreamer, we're two of a kind  
Both of us searching for some perfect world we know we'll never find  
So perhaps I should leave here, yeah yeah go far away  
But you know that theres no where that I'd rather be than with you here  
today..."

Here Scott looked over to the table which seated his immediate family, those who meant more than anything in the world to him. And for some cause, an understanding was created as his brother Virgil's eyes met with his own, maybe they really did have a psychic connection. Sometimes it sure as hell felt like it.

"Hold me now, warm my heart  
stay with me, let loving start...

You ask if I love you, well what can I say?  
You know that I do and if this is just one of those games that we play  
So I'll sing you a new song, please don't cry anymore  
and then I'll ask your forgiveness, though I don't know just what I'm  
asking it for.  
_  
_Hold me now, warm my heart  
stay with me, let loving start..."

The music faded out as the crowd applauded, smiling to the populated room accompanied by a brief wave, Scott took the steps off the stage and made his way back to his table.

"Woah Scott, how is it that your voice seems to diminish in quality each time you take up singing?" Gordon questioned cheekily as his older brother returned.

"Shut it aqua-boy, you haven't heard the last of this" Scott replied calmly ignoring his brother's immaturity.

"Uh oh..." John could be heard sighing under his breath.

"That was great Scott", Virgil praised the other man sat beside him. "I have to say though, I wasn't expecting it".

"I told you I'd surprise you didn't I?" Scott reminded as he protectively threw his right arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

"So, should we think about heading off?"

"No. I mean we've all drank, you'll have to call Dad and tell him we're gonna be utilizing plan B".

"Which is...?"

"Find a hotel for the night and sleep the liquor off of course!" Gordon quickly provided as though it were the most obvious thing in existence.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Scott retorted, although before he could continue in his defence he felt a hand tapping him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me... Scott is it?" A slender girl who looked to be 18 stood before the group of brothers, and by her side someone who was almost identical, most likely her twin when her uncanny resemblance is considered.

"Er.. yes?"

"Hi, well my name is Tanya, and this is my sister Tara... We were just wondering, are you gay?"

"What kind of a question is that!" Scott demanded, offense evident in his voice, unbeknown to the newcomers, though quickly picked up on by Virgil.

"Well we just saw you looking at your... Erm boyfriend, and had to speak to you!" The second girl explained cheerfully.

In disgusted anger Scott stood to his feet, "Firstly what makes you think I'm not straight? Secondly, do you often go around harassing people regarding their sexuality? And finally, I don't promote incestuous relationships, my 'boyfriend' as you so unintelligently labeled him, happens to be my brother!"

With one last astonished glare Scott pushed his way through the now gathering crowds and stormed out of the building.

"Er, is he always that dramatic?" Tanya asked Gordon, who looked extremely confused.

Shrugging his shoulder's Gordon looked towards Virgil for some reassurance, "Should we go after him?"

"You and John go and find a hotel... I'll speak to him" And with that Virgil rose and followed the route his angered brother had take just seconds previously.

It didn't take him long at all to search for Scott, he found him leaning against a wall of the block of toilets situated just outside of the nightclub right after he'd walked out of the door.

"Hey man," Virgil greeted softly coming to stand next to him. "For a moment there I thought you'd marched all the way back to our island... Are you okay?" He tried worriedly as he received no reply.

With a sigh Scott nodded.

"Why are you looking like Alan when he's sulking then? I think I gotta turn that frown of yours upside down now haven't I?" Virgil laughed gently.

Returning it Scott turned his head to look at Virgil for the first time since his arrival, "I'm sorry about that... I just got really offended for some reason, I guess I've gotten so familiar with disclosure, I'm not used to people poking around in my private life" Scott shrugged.

"It's alright Scotty, no one blames you, they were wrong for doing that anyway, which you pretty much highlighted..." Virgil trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess I did kick of a rather big fuss over nothing didn't I?"

"You could have just laughed it off if that's what you mean".

"I don't appreciate people accusing me of sleeping with my little brother Virg," Scott told the smaller man devoid of humour, "though I suppose I could have possibly explained that without throwing a fit" He admitted.

"Uh huh. Now let's forget this ever happened yeah? We'll put it down to the fantastic relationship we have together and that people are simply so jealous of our charming personalities and fantastic looks, that they feel compelled to make us feel bad in order to boost their ego's, right?"

"Despite that being the poorest explanation to justify their actions Virgil, I'll accept it. Now what'd you say we get Johnny boy home? I think he's still seeing circles..."

"Sure big brother, I'll go grab him and the fish, call Dad will ya?"

"FAB Virgil" Scott answered and pulled out his discreet communicator, "Right after I hire a taxi".

**

* * *

**

_**Review? Tell me what I did wrong, how to improve it, if you even liked it?**_

**_Thanks for reading._**

**- END -**


End file.
